Jurrasic World: Battle of the Beasts
by kaboy1
Summary: This battle happens in the place of Jurassic World. The Indominus never escaped. All was safe. The Indominus Rex was a huge hit and the amount of people there is gigantic and is still rising. But then they had an idea. What if they incorporated battles like the gladiators of Rome? They armed the two dinosaurs and prepared them for battle. Let the battle begin! ABANDONED
1. Archie

Archie the Archaeopteryx

Archie the archaeopteryx was happily hopping from tree to tree when something happened. Archie slightly cocked his head to the side, excitedly examining the area from where the sound came from. Then his eyes blazed with rage and he squawked fiercely at the invaders. He jumped off of his tree and charged the people, they wouldn't get away with it this time! He glided at full speed while the pink piles of flesh stopped. Finally, one person stopped and lowered a hollow tube at the ever nearer and nearer bird. Then a hissing sound erupted from the tube and Archie squawked angrily as the tranquilizer did its work.


	2. Palaton

Palaton the MicroRaptor

Palaton was preening her feathers pridefully when she heard the people. He looked up excitedly and ran along his burrow before bursting into flight. Her midnight black feathers gleaming in the sun as she raced along to find the mouse that the people always drop off. She landed on a tree and listened intently. After five minutes she heard the mouse running along the east edge. She took to the air once more, listening for changes in the mouse's direction. It turned to the north and she adjusted accordingly. She burst out of the trees as silent as a barn owl as she circled above her prey. Then she folded her wings in and fell into a dive. She loved the sensation of dives. Air rushing around her and some weird sort of feeling in her stomach. She opened her wings and touched down ahead of the mouse lightly. Then she started stalking. She crept closer and closer to the mouse, somehow pushing it towards the corner. The mouse was right in front of her. Then it opened its eyes wide and a wild squeak was cut off. Then the tranq did its part.


	3. Archie's Fight

The Battle

Archie and Palaton were both rather annoyed. They were kidnapped from their homes and put in some form of metal box. The had already smashed their head on the steel doors and that definitely did not end well. Then the doors started to inch open. Both dino's stared hopefully at the landscape beyond. Then they could fit.

They both rushed out. Happily soaring through the air as they started to define their limits.

Then they saw each other. Archie and Palaton both sped up as they raced to the trees. Archie suddenly blazed with rage as Palaton landed on a tree. Archie started flapping his wings as hard as he could, determined to get Palaton _out_.

Palaton sat, full of pride and spite as the clumsy _thing_ attempted to glide to the trees. Then she tilted her head to the side. What _was_ he doing. He flapped his wings a few times before she realized.

How _dare_ he. This is _my_ home, you will not have it. Then she flapped angrily up to meet Archie.

Archie was still gliding along when Palaton realized what he was doing. Palaton angrily yelled at Archie and Archie squawked right back. Then everything was chaos.

Archie swung his feet around and started to claw at her. She bit him on one wing. He snapped one of her legs. Blood was falling down in pools now.

Palaton broke away from Archie and clumsily flew away from Archie, if it could be called flying. Archie, now with a broken wing, plummeted down to the ground. His wing was torn off as he stumbled after Palaton. She made it to her tree. Archie was at the base of her tree. Archie scrambled up her tree the best he could with three useful limbs.

Archie made it up.

Palaton looked in surprise at Archie.

Archie pushed Palaton from the tree.

Palaton looked on in surprise.

Then Palaton stretched her wings out and her broken leg grinded.

Palaton closed her wings in surprise.

There was a thump as Palaton hit the ground.


	4. Dino Cards

The vote for research and profiles has begun. Vote yes for just research in a profile, or yes 2 for a profile with extra's, a bibliography will be complete below all profiles. Vote no for no research, just a story, and by the way, I will begin introducing characters now. The vote will end on the 20th of January. Let the First Vote begin! (Please post votes in comments, votes will not be counted as reviews.)


	5. Sea What I Mean?

Sea What I Mean?

The crowd heard the predator behind the bars crash against the steel door through the water. They held their breath in excitement, wondering when command would let the beasts fight.

Thump. Some of the crowd gasped as they heard a thunderous roar echo from the dock.

Thump. There was a large dent where the dinosaur banged its head, or tail, on the bay doors.

Crash! The door snapped open as on last hit broke the door open, but that was exactly what the lady in charge wanted. Once the doors snapped she hit a button that opened the door to the Liopleurodon. The Mosasaur rushed out of its holding area and started to circle the other four finned sea-monster.

The Liopleurodon attempted to quickly put an end to the Mosasaur by quickly rushing in. The Mosasaur snapped at it and bit off ten centimeters of it's front left fin.

The Mosasaur, encouraged into a blood rage, leapt forward and the bloody battle began.

The Mosasaur rushed forward and snapped at the others' neck, but the Liopleurodon dodged with a quick flick of the fins. But the Mosasaur followed up with a nasty crunch to the Liopleurodons body.

The Liopleurodon roared and swam under the Mosasaur, preparing for a final leap.

The Liopleurodon jumped. The Mosasaurs eyes widened. One bone-shattering crunch ended the battle.


	6. Indominus Rex

A/U

Please review, second story after Artemis Fowl. Please no flames.

They were waiting. The crowd holding their breath in suspense. Then the bay doors opened.

The Indominus Rex stepped out. Then looked at his opponent. It was an Albertosaurus. The Indominus' eyes blazed with rage suddenly and he roared. The Albertosaurus took a step back and then roared in return. Both roars were ear-splitting and shook the stands to either side of the battleground. Then the Indominus charged. Almost immediately the Albertosaurus turned around and, with a bone crushing collision, whipped the Indominus in the head with his tail.

The blow stopped Indominus in his tracks and smashed him sideways and onto the ground. Within ten seconds, the Albertosaurus was clawing and biting the Indominus' stomach. The Indominus roared in pain and hatred and clawed at the Albertosaurus' neck, the Albertosaurus kept on clawing and finally the Indominus shook the Albertosaurus free.

The Indominus got up and every step shook her with pain. The Indominus charged once more and dodged the incoming tail; then the Indominus sensed an opening. He lashed out and bit the Albertosaurus' tail, trying desperately to sever it. The Albertosaurus twisted and squirmed, but he still couldn't get to the Indominus. Finally, with one bone-shattering crunch, the Indominus Rex bit of the Albertosaurus' tail. Almost immediately, the Indominus ran away to the opposite side of the arena. The Albertosaurus crashed after it, but the Indominus dodged to the side and the Albertosaurus lost it's balance and crashed into the ground and wall.

The Albertosaurus tried to get up. But the Indominus was there. Holding it down. And eating.


	7. Fight or Flight

Chapter 2

Dimorphodon was hungry. And soon, either the Dimorphodon would be full, or the Velociraptor would be. Suddenly, the starting bell sounded and the Raptor took off at full speed at the instant it heard the bell. Dimorphodon, a few moments after the bell the Dimorphodon took to the air. The Raptor snapped angrily at the Dimorphodon as it flew out of reach. Then the Raptor started circling the area under the Dimorphodon.

The Dimorphodon, under a sudden fury of movement, began a dive, a dive so fast that it was too fast for the human eye to follow. But suddenly, the Raptor jumped and caught the Dimorphodon. The Dimorphodon continued to flap its wings to empower the dive. But then the Raptor grabbed onto the other Dino's wing. And then, in a loud crunch, snapped the wing clear out of the Dimorphodons socket. The Dimorphodon was on a mission, though, because nearly right after it's wing was ripped off, the Raptor hit the ground very hard. So hard that the audience in the top level could hear it. The Velociraptor screamed in pain and rage, but then the Dimorphodon bit open the Raptors stomach. But then the Raptor ripped the Dimorphodon off of it. And then he held it down. And the Raptor started to feed.


	8. A Quick Note

Please RR, this is one of my first stories and just wondering, would you like for me to show my research? If I get ten votes for yes I will show stats. And coming up will be when you vote the battle, at least if there are over three hundred views and over twenty reviews, (not flames) you will also have the choice of what type of area the battle will be in, land, water, or air. Note to self: Dragons may be a good bet. Please no voting, I will give options in a separate chapter when the criteria is met.


End file.
